Silent
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: She locked her words away. He noticed the changes within her. Was he going to be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I decided to rewrite this story. I hope you enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be up pretty soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I did though!

Chapter 1

"You are going to the academy and that is final, young lady!" Hinata's father shouted at her. Hinata started to feel tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to go back to the academy. She knew that if she did…she would get picked on even more. Her father looked down at her angrily. He couldn't believe his ears. Why wouldn't Hinata want to go back to the academy? He thought she wanted to become a ninja.

"F-Father, p-please d-don't make m-me go! I-I c-can't go b-back! Never a-again…please," Hinata responded with tears rolling down her cheeks. Hinata hadn't stopped crying after he told her she had to go back to the academy. She could feel herself getting sick from the stress. She didn't want to face Sakura or Ino. They both hate her for some reason. "D-Daddy, please…"

It hurt his heart to see his daughter this upset. He didn't like seeing her this way, but his rule still stood. Hinata was going back to the academy tomorrow. Hinata knocked the table over which shocked her father and ran out of the room. Hinata knew that her father would never understand her. She couldn't understand why she was still trying to please him. She wanted to make her own decisions for once.

Neji had been listening to the argument from the hallway. He saw what was happening to his cousin, but he didn't help stop it. He only saw what was going on in the hallways. He was normally too involved with Tenten to do so. He did care about Hinata, but didn't do anything because he didn't want to get ridiculed by everyone. He even watched as his own girlfriend joined in with Sakura and Ino. Of course Neji did get angry with Tenten, but he didn't know what to do. He watched Hinata crying in her bedroom. He suddenly started to feel guilty. He knew that he should start to stand up to Sakura and Ino, but they were the most popular girls in the school.

"Hinata, I think we should talk," Neji said while going into her bedroom. Hinata jumped when she heard his voice and then turned away from him. Hinata really didn't want to speak to Neji at that point. Neji could tell that she was upset with him. She had a right to be. Neji tried to pull her into a hug, but she refused to let him.

"D-Don't t-touch me…y-you d-don't h-help me. You are my c-cousin and you l-let them do w-whatever they w-want. What k-kind of c-cousin are you?" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She shot him a look, but turned away a second later. That was the first time that she ever yelled at him. He looked over at her in shock.

"Hinata, I just came here to tell you…" he responded, but she didn't let him finish.

"Please just l-leave my room," she asked politely as she could. She pushed him out the door, locked it behind her, and laid down on her bed. Neji sighed from outside the door and walked away. He knew he wasn't going to get the chance to talk to her anytime soon.

Hinata curled into a ball after a little bit. She started to cry even more hysterically and couldn't stop. Her father didn't understand her. Her cousin didn't help her. What was she going to do? Sakura and Ino hated her guts for no reason. Hinata never felt pretty. She always thought she could lose some weight. Hinata was pretty, but no one ever told her she was.

Not even her crush, Naruto, talked to her. He was too in love with Sakura to even notice Hinata. She wished that she had that something that everyone liked. She knew that her personality needed work, but she was perfect the way she was.

Her father knocked on her door a couple of minutes later. He heard her crying and wanted to ask her if she was alright. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. She hadn't even answered his calls. She just continued to lay there crying. She just didn't want to live in the world where she was being bullied by others. Hinata didn't even know what she had done to piss those girls off. They used to be best friends when they were little. What happened to change that?

Academy was the next day and Hinata was really nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen. Hinata figured that she was going to be picked on. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She knew that she would cry in front of everyone. That was what she hated…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all. I would like to thank gummy b3ars for the review. Also I thank you for the follows and favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I did though!

Chapter 2

"Hinata, wake up. It's starting to get late. Lord Hiashi wants to have breakfast with us," Neji called from the hallway. Hinata groaned, got out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Hinata thought she wasn't skinny enough. She sighed, went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and then got dressed. After she was done showering she brushed her hair into place. She wanted everything to look absolutely perfect for her first day of the academy. She thought maybe then this year people wouldn't pick on her. Hinata went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hinata, how are you feeling," her father asked as soon as she sat down at the table. Did he even really care? That was what was running through Hinata's mind. She didn't even bother to look at her father. She was still angry with him for sending her back to somewhere she hated. She just wanted to go somewhere else. Hinata felt that she would make friends somewhere else. She wouldn't be picked on. Maybe then she would find happiness. That was all that she needed right now.

Hinata just looked at the plate of food in front of her. It didn't look appetizing. Plus she was trying to lose a few pounds although she didn't need to lose the weight. Hinata made the decision to skip breakfast. "Hinata, I asked you a direct question."

She could feel her father's eyes glaring at her. She shook a little with fear and then looked at him in the eye. "I-I'm a-alright…"

"That's good to hear," he responded. He noticed that she hadn't touched anything on her plate. "Aren't you going to eat, Hinata?"

"I'm n-not h-hungry," Hinata responded and got up from the table. She went to make her lunch. She knew she wasn't going to really eat that either. She just wanted everything to seem like it was normal although it really wasn't. Was it clear to her father that she was lying to him? In fact she was starving.

XXX

Hinata walked into the academy with her cousin close behind. Hinata could feel her heart pounding into her chest. Was she really prepared for today? It was clear that she was very uncomfortable. Neji could tell just by looking at her. Neji sighed, knowing that the other students could sense Hinata's weakness. He felt that was the main reason she got picked on in the first place. "Hinata, just know I'm going to do all in my power to help you this year."

Hinata glared at Neji. Was he kidding? "D-Do you r-really t-think I-I'm stupid? You aren't going to help me…like l-last y-year. The o-only p-person y-y-you c-care about is y-yourself and y-your r-reputation. G-Get a-away from m-me"

Neji was taken aback by that. "You're wrong about that Hinata. I do care about you."

Hinata thought he had a lousy way of showing it. Every time someone gave her a hard time he was never around. He didn't want to get involved. She knew it was because he didn't want to be turned on. Whoever went against the popular kids had a very lousy time in the academy. Everyone in the whole academy knew that. Hinata still hadn't known what she had done.

Hinata just walked away from Neji. She didn't believe a single word he had to say. She would only believe it when he proved it to her. Hinata was hoping that the rest of the day was going to run smoothly for her. She was hoping that she was going to avoid Sakura and Ino.

XXX

Hinata was on her way to her first class when she felt someone push the books out of her hands. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. It was like last year all over again. Someone had done that to her before. She then heard people laughing at her from all directions. She hadn't even seen who knocked her books out of her hand. Hinata reached down to pick up her books. Hinata then heard a voice she hadn't heard since last year.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Sakura," Ino said with a laugh.

Sakura giggled. "Why hello there, Hinata, it's nice to see you bimbo."

Hinata just looked at the ground. Ever since last year they started to call her a bimbo, a whore, and a cow. Hinata was none of those things. She just started to believe what everyone called her. "I thought we told you not to come back."

Hinata just continued to look at the ground. She didn't even know what to say…

A/N: Sorry, it's short. I promise that it will be longer next chapter!


End file.
